Jean Naksir Tetangga
by Backyard Panda
Summary: Jean naksir sama tetangga apartemen yang tinggal di bawah kamarnya. Selama ini Jean cuma berani menyapa sang gebetan dengan kata 'hai' dan cengiran kuda. Namun kali ini, Jean membulatkan tekadnya untuk memulai PDKT duluan. Apakah proses PDKTnya berjalan lancar? / AU. Rated T untuk kata-kata yang kurang pantas dicerna anak di bawah umur. / Chapter 3 up! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Ada beberapa kata tidak baku, alur mungkin terlalu cepat dan typo berserakan. Perhomoan antara Jean dan Eren. AU.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**_

_**This fanciftion © Backyard Panda**_

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

**Jean Naksir Tetangga**

Eren Jaeger bercita-cita menjadi tentara. Wajahnya bagaikan sari gula. Rambutnya terlihat lembut bagaikan sutra. Bibirnya ranum bagaikan buah mangga. Hidungnya mancung bagaikan papan seluncuran anak TK. Alisnya tebal bagaikan coklat di salah satu wafer dengan merek ternama.

Mungkin kalimat pembuka dengan deskripsi setelahnya terdengar tidak nyambung, tapi rasa-rasanya itu merupakan hal wajib yang perlu dijelaskan. Atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Jean, perjaka tangguh pengagum Eren. Ya, perjaka. Walau dia hampir jadi korban sodok om-om brewok dengan tampang madesu di sudut kota Tokyo.

Jean tinggal berdekatan dengan Eren—satu apartemen. Jean tinggal di lantai empat, sedangkan Eren di lantai tiga, dan kamar Eren berada tepat di bawah kamar Jean yang entah kenapa mengingatkan kita dengan latar tempat pasangan _lovey_-_dovey_ yang kurang waras dari _fandom_ sebelah. Mereka sama-sama tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana itu.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, Jean mengintip _soon_-_to_-_be_-_uke_nya dari lantai atas. Kegiatan ini dimulai tepat setelah Jean tahu kalau Eren punya hobi berdiri di beranda depan kamarnya sambil nyanyi L*ila Canggung. Sekali-sekali, kalau Jean punya cukup nyali, dia akan menyapa Eren dengan senyum kuda andalannya. Dan sejak pertama kali Eren melihat senyuman Jean, dia menyebut pemuda itu dengan 'Muka Kuda' dalam hati.

Selama sembilan bulan ibu mengandung—maksudnya—selama sembilan bulan mereka bertetangga, mereka belum pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar sapaan 'hai' dan saling melempar senyum. Jean tak berani dan tak tahu gimana cara memulai percakapan dengan Eren. Di lain pihak, Eren pun tak berani untuk memulai percakapan di antara mereka, 'takut kelepasan tertawa gara-gara melihat muka kuda anak itu,' katanya. Turut berdukacita untuk Jean.

Walaupun Jean sudah mengetahui info berupa nama lengkap, di mana Eren bersekolah, kelas berapa dia dan lain lain, Ybs sendiri sama sekali belum tahu siapa nama pemuda yang sering menyapanya. Eren hanya mengetahui Jean sebagai tetangga yang mirip kuda. Sungguh tidak _equivalent trade_. Oke, maaf nyasar _fandom_.

Hari ini pun Jean sudah berdiri di beranda, menunggu kepala coklat menyembul dari balik tembok pembatas yang diikuti lantunan lagu L*ila Canggung. '_Aku harus mengobrol dengannya hari ini_,' batin Jean mantap.

Memang dasar gugup, setelah lelaki manis itu terlihat, si calon _seme_ sama sekali lupa dengan bahan pembicaraan yang sudah dia persiapkan. Yang terdengar hanya sapaan 'hai' dengan cengiran kuda seperti biasa.

Eren berhenti bernyanyi dan menoleh ke atas. "Halo," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah, diikuti dengan sebutan '_Tuan Muka Kuda_' dalam hati. Hati Jean meleleh melihat lengkungan indah itu. Sungguh, dia hampir tak kuasa berdiri setelah kakinya kram tiba-tiba, bukan karena senyuman Eren walaupun itu juga bagus dijadikan hiperbola.

Eren bingung karena tiba-tiba kepala Jean hilang di balik tembok pembatas. '_Apa dia mati_?' Pikirnya. Agaknya Eren merasa khawatir. Susah juga kalau dia jadi saksi terakhir kematian tetangga yang namanya pun tak dia ketahui.

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eren sedikit berteriak.

Jean yang mendengar suara merdu bak kicauan kutilang itu langsung berdiri melupakan kakinya yang masih kram. "Aku tidak apa-apa—AW!" Alhasil, kakinya jadi makin sakit.

Eren sedikit bersyukur karena si Muka Kuda tidak jadi mati, tapi dia bergegas naik ke lantai atas untuk memastikan jika tetangganya butuh pertolongan. Bersyukurlah kau, Jean! Tanpa modus kau berhasil memancing si manis mendekatimu, walaupun hanya bermaksud menolong, sih.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Eren setelah sampai di beranda tempat Jean terduduk kesakitan.

Jean melotot kaget, hampir dia jingkrak-jingkrak mirip kuda saat musim kawin. Dia melongo sebentar, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. "Ahaha, nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma kram dikit," katanya sok tegar, padahal dia sudah ingin menangis bombay sambil menelpon mamanya.

Eren makin mendekat, Jean makin deg-degan. Eren berjongkok, Jean hampir lepas nyawanya.

"Beneran? Kamu kayanya kesakitan." Ada nada khawatir di ujaran itu.

Jean akhirnya mengaku kakinya tiba-tiba kram, kelihatan sekali kalau dia jarang olahraga. Eren menyuruh Jean untuk meluruskan kakinya yang kram, kemudian mendorong jari-jari kaki Jean pelan, semakin lama semakin kuat.

Jean berjengit kesakitan, hampir dia mengeluarkan bunyi 'ngiiiikk' persis kuda. Tapi dia _stay cool_, takut kehilangan muka di depan gebetan. Padahal mukanya sudah mirip kuda ambeyen. Eren tak berani mendongak, takut ketawa _ngakak_ melihat wajah Jean. Dia berusaha tetap menunduk supaya tidak ketahuan sedang menahan tawa.

Tak lama setelahnya, Eren melepas pegangannya pada kaki Jean. Jean kecewa sekaligus bersyukur kakinya sudah tidak ditekan-tekan tanpa perasaan.

"Sudah tidak sakit, 'kan?" Tanya Eren.

Jean menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang kram tadi. "Sudah tidak. Terima kasih banyak … ngg…."

Modus. Padahal sudah tahu.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger," ucap si manis memperkenalkan diri sambil menawarkan bantuan pada Jean untuk berdiri.

Jean meraih tangan Eren. Dia sengaja berdiri pelan-pelan supaya bisa memegang tangan sang gebetan lebih lama. Modus lagi.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jaeger. Namaku Jean Kirschtein. Senang berkenalan denganmu," genggaman tadi berubah menjadi jabat tangan yang masih modus.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Tuan Kirschtein." Eren tersenyum.

"Jean saja."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Jean saja. Sepertinya kita sebaya." Oh, hentikan modus itu, Muka Kuda.

"Baiklah, Jean. Kalau begitu panggil aku Eren. Aku kelas tiga SMA, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Ternyata memang sebaya, ya. Hahaha."

Dan percakapan ringan berisi informasi-informasi yang sebagian besar sudah diketahui Jean sebagai _stalker_ sejati pun berlanjut sampai akhirnya Eren pamit untuk mandi sore.

.

.

Malamnya Jean tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih terbayang acara ngobrolnya dengan sang gebetan kece. Selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Walaupun tempat tinggal mereka hanya kepeleset jatuh (ya iyalah jatuh), maksudnya, sangat dekat.

Jean memikirkan modus baru supaya dia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Eren. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk mengunjungi kediaman si pemilik keping _emerald_, tapi batal karena takut dikira maruk baru kenalan. Padahal memang dia maruk. Setelah menemukan modus paling tepat untuk mendapat nomor keramat, Jean akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak.

'_Tuhan, PDKT selanjutnya harus lebih lancar dari tadi sore_!' Do'anya sebelum berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

KRIIIINGGGGG.

Bunyi jam beker memberikan efek kejut yang cukup menakjubkan bagi si pemilik. Bisa ditemukan manusia tergeletak tak elit dengan pose tidak natural di pinggiran tempat tidur, mulanya ia berada di atas dan kemudian terjatuh saat jam weker nistanya berbunyi. Jean bersungut-sungut meraih jam weker itu untuk dimatikan.

"Selamat pagi, dunia! Cerah sekali pagi ini," katanya alay. Tidak sadar dengan muka kucel dan _bedhair_nya yang tidak imut dia bisa membuat cuaca menjadi mendung. Segera setelah dia membuka jendela dan mengalay sejenak, diambilnya handuk dan bergegas mandi pagi.

Lantunan lagu Sakitnya Dim*du terdengar dari penjuru kamar mandi ruangan itu. Jean menyanyi cempreng dengan (sok) ganteng. Andai tetangga sebelah yang merasa terganggu tidak menggedor dinding kamar mandinya, Jean pasti bisa menyelesaikan lagu Melayu itu sampai bait terakhir. Beruntunglah cicak yang sedang bertengger di sana, nyawanya terselamatkan.

Usai mandi, Jean langsung memakai seragam sekolah dan menata rambutnya agar tetap kece. Dirasanya sudah pas, barulah dia sarapan dan bersiap berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sekolahnya memang dekat, kepeleset jatuh (plis, jangan ini lagi), jalan kaki hanya lima belas menit dari apartemennya.

Mungkin doanya selama berbulan-bulan dikabulkan Tuhan, sesaat setelah dia menuruni anak tangga ke lantai tiga, Eren baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Mata Jean berbinar bak kuda kesepian yang baru menemukan pasangan hidup. Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan dibalas selamat pagi juga oleh Eren.

Jarang-jarang mereka bisa kebetulan bertemu seperti ini. Biasanya Eren berangkat lebih pagi dari Jean karena dia harus naik kereta ke sekolahnya. Jean benar-benar merasa mendapatkan keberuntungan beruntun.

"Tumben aku melihatmu pergi jam segini," kata Jean basa-basi sebelum meluncurkan niat modusnya.

"Ya, biasanya aku pergi lebih pagi. Hari ini kelas diundur karena rapat guru."

Jean mengangguk sok imut. "Mau berangkat bareng?"

"Ah, aku ke stasiun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kamu tahu dari mana?"

Mati. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau Jean merupakan _stalker_ sejatinya.

Jean itu (berpikir kalau dirinya) ganteng. Jean itu _seme_ yang (seharusnya) keren. Jean itu kuat, tangguh, _tsuyoi_. Jadi intinya dia tidak boleh kalah di sini.

"Oh, itu. Soalnya kau bilang biasanya berangkat lebih pagi. Pasti sekolahmu jauh dan kau harus naik kereta ke sana." Wow, _brilliant_. Jean _stay cool_, padahal dalam hati sudah ketar-ketir takut kelakuan bejatnya ketahuan Eren. Untunglah Eren terima-terima saja dengan polosnya.

Dan jadilah Jean mengantar Eren sampai stasiun. '_Terlambat sekolah pun aku rela demi orang semanis kamu_.' Jean menggombal dalam hati. Percuma, Jean. Dibilang langsung aja gombalanmu belum tentu ngefek, apa lagi dalam hati.

Di perjalanan, mereka berbincang soal bu Hanji tetangga sebelah Eren yang baru saja nyunatin anaknya. Katanya pak Erwin—suami bu Hanji—tak sempat melihat proses pemotongan_nya_ karena sibuk bekerja dan bu Hanji kecewa berat. Ibu beranak dua itu ngambek minta dibelikan kulkas dua pintu yang gagangnya warna merah. Gagangnya doang. Kalau tidak, bu Hanji tak mau baikan dengan pak Erwin.

Bukan, Eren bukan tukang gosip kok. Dia cuma kebetulan dengar karena kamar mereka bersebelahan. Yah, walaupun sekarang sudah dihitung gosipin orang karena dia sedang membicarakannya dengan Jean.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai stasiun. Bagi Jean, tentu saja itu karena dia sedang berduaan dengan gebetannya. Tapi bagi Eren, perjalanan terasa dekat karena dia menggosip dengan Jean sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi sekali lagi, Eren sebenarnya bukan tukang gosip kok. Dia anak baik, sungguh.

"Sudah sampai, tuh. Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Jean berhenti di gerbang stasiun.

"Loh, kamu nggak pergi naik kereta juga?" Salahnya juga tidak bertanya ke mana arah sekolah Jean.

Jean menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyum yang dibuat setampan mungkin. "Sekolahku ke arah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk arah sekolahnya.

"Astaga, kenapa kamu nggak bilang? Nanti telat, dong?" Eren jadi merasa tak enak hati. Mungkin Jean tak bisa menolak mengikutinya sampai stasiun karena dia terus bercerita.

"Tak masalah. Aku memang mau mengantarmu kemari kok, lagipula sekolahku hanya sepuluh menit dari sini." Si muka kuda mulai sok berwibawa. Iya, memang hanya sepuluh menit, tapi bel masuk sekolahnya akan berbunyi tiga menit lagi.

Eren agak terkejut. Baik sekali Jean mau menemaninya sampai stasiun sementara sekolah anak itu berbeda arah dengan tujuannya. Padahal Jean cuma pengen modus. Eren tersenyum agak malu sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian menghilang di balik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Jean membalas lambaian tangan Eren sampai pemuda itu tak terlihat lagi. Senyum sok gantengnya berubah jadi senyum ababil. Khayalan-khayalan tingkat tinggi mulai merambat ke otaknya. Tak sadarkah dia bel masuk sudak berbunyi setengah menit yang lalu?

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya dengan selera humor yang tidak seberapa, saya putuskan untuk membuat fanfic humor. Maaf seribu maaf karena Jean saya nistakan di sini. Emang tampangnya mancing banget buat dicaci (tapi saya akui kalau sebenarnya saya jatuh cinta sama dia sejak kemunculannya pertama kali).**

**Cerita bersambung pada chapter berikutnya. Berdo'alah agar penyakit kronis saya nggak kambuh (re: malas). Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, ya.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Ada beberapa kata tidak baku, alur mungkin terlalu cepat dan typo berserakan. Perhomoan antara Jean dan Eren. AU.**

* * *

**Jean Naksir Tetangga**

Jean terlambat. Jean telat. Jean positif ham—bukan.

Gara-gara pengen modusin gebetan, Jean terlambat ke sekolah. Pintu gerbang sekolah menengah atas itu sudah tertutup rapat. Satpam penjaga gerbang melihat Jean dengan malas. Ternyata muka kuda satu itu memang langganan telat. Si satpam sudah kebal dengan tampang memelas Jean yang memang bawaan lahir.

Sempat Jean berniat untuk melompati tembok belakang sekolah yang langsung berpapasan dengan lapangan olahraga, namun dia ingat di sana ada pak Keith yang sesadis namanya. Dia yakin tak satu pun anggota gerak tubuhnya yang akan berfungsi setelah pak Keith melihatnya melompat melewati tembok.

Jean bergidik membayangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berharga patah-patah dibuat guru olahraga itu. Yang pertama kali dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara dia '_fap_-_fap_' kalau tangannya patah. Dikiranya dia bisa hidup hanya dengan '_fap_-_fap_', cara dia makan tidak dipikirkan? Ababil sejati.

"Pak, buka pintunya, dong…." Jean memasang ekspresi paling memelasnya. Bila diperhatikan sekilas, dia seperti kuda kelaparan yang minta jerami sama kuda tetangga. Namun bila dilihat dari dekat, ternyata memang seperti itu.

Pak satpam menggeleng. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk Jean, dalam minggu ini saja sudah tiga kali dia terlambat. Kalau begini, Jean harus mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, meski dia tahu ini berat.

"Bapak udah sarapan?" Tanya Jean sok perhatian.

"Sudah," jawab si bapak.

"Kebetulan saya ada duit lebih dikit nih, Pak. Buat ma—"

"Saya udah dapat jatah makan siang dari ibu kantin."

Jean kicep.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Hahaha." Dia menggaruk pantatnya yang sedikit gatal, karena menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal dirasa sudah _mainstream_. "Kalo gitu gimana kalo—"

"Saya baru aja beli setengah," ucap pak satpam sambil mengangkat kotak kecil yang isinya enam batang rokok.

Jean kalap. Habis sudah akalnya. Uang rokok dan makan siang pun sudah tak mampu membuka pengganjal pintu gerbang hitam nan tinggi itu.

Haruskah Jean membolos? Haruskah Jean melewatkan kesempatannya belajar hari ini? Haruskah Jean menyia-nyiakan hasil jerih payah orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan dia di kota sebesar Tokyo? Haruskah—hah….

Sebenarnya bodo amat juga, kalaupun dia bisa masuk paling-paling jam pelajaran ketiga dia sudah tidur di kelas. Ya sudah, Jean memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri sendiri saja hari ini. Dengan tampang sok sedih dia berbalik meninggalkan si satpam dan gerbang yang dijaganya.

Lagu B*rhenti Berh*rap dari grup band Sh*ila on 7 tiba-tiba terdengar bagai _soundtrack _yang mengisi drama singkat barusan. Setelahnya diketahui kalau itu sengaja diputar sama abang tukang cilung yang baru saja hijrah dari suatu negara di kawasan Asia Tenggara yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat adegan mereka sekilas.

Angin bertiup mengiringi kepergiannya. Jean berasa di iklan sampo, kelima jarinya menyisir surai cerahnya sampai beberapa tomcat dari dalam sana ikut terbawa angin.

'_Mumpung nganggur_, _aku nungguin Eren pulang aja kali, ya_?' Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

'_Tapi dia pulangnya pasti masih lama_.' Ternyata dia sadar lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Syukurlah.

Jean berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Jean benar-benar malas pulang ke apartemennya. Sudah rapi dia berdandan, masa iya dia langsung pulang begitu saja?

Dia sedang memikirkan kegiatan apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang agar dia tidak bosan. Sampai akhirnya …dia sampai di stasiun dekat sekolahnya Eren. Hah? Oh, Jean berniat melanjutkan aksi _stalking_nya ternyata.

Jean masuk ke sebuah kafe. Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar begitu dia membuka pintunya. Seorang pelayan berseragam hitam-putih menyambut dan mempersilakan Jean untuk duduk setelah menanyakan apakah Jean akan makan di sana atau hanya memesan untuk dibawa pulang.

Dicarinya _spot_ paling nyaman untuk mengintai. Jean sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini karena gerbang sekolah Eren bisa terlihat jelas dari kafe itu dan Jean sudah cukup sering mampir untuk alasan yang sama.

"Selamat datang. Bisa saya catat pesanan Anda?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri Jean.

"Ah, ya. Aku pesan _chocolate parfait_ saja."

"Baiklah. Pesanan akan diantar sebentar lagi. Terima kasih." Pelayan itu pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanannya datang, Jean melamun sambil melahap _parfait_nya. Kejadian pagi ini cukup menyenangkan, tapi kalau terus-terusan tidak bagus juga. Mungkin dia harus beli sepeda supaya bisa nganterin gebetan ke stasiun lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Jean pengen sepeda gambar Dora idolanya atau Diego panutannya, yang punya klakson kayak sirine polisi. '_Keren banget_,' pikir Jean. Ya, itu akan sangat keren bila dia berumur enam tahun.

'_Hmm_ … _kalo nanti aku sama Eren jadian gimana_, _ya_…?'

Jean mulai mengkhayal tinggi-tinggi. Dia membayangkan dia duduk bersisian di taman dengan Eren, jalan berduaan di taman ria sambil pegangan tangan, ciuman di puncak bianglala, kemudian pergi ke _love hotel_ untuk melakukan '_itu_'. Untuk khayalannya yang terakhir hidungnya kembang-kempis, matanya menyipit genit. Dasar kuda cabul.

Setelahnya dia membayangkan mereka menikah dan punya dua orang anak, kalau bisa kembar. Satu laki-laki satunya lagi perempuan, rambutnya sewarna dengan Jean dan matanya harus seindah mata Eren.

Memangnya laki-laki bisa hamil? Kalau di fiksi _yaoi_, sih, ada, sering malah. Tapi kalau di kehidupan nyata? Kalaupun mungkin pasti kesempatannya sangat kecil. Tak apalah, mereka bisa mengadopsi anak walaupun kehidupan anak itu pasti akan jadi sangat berat. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang akan hamil di antara mereka berdua? Karena Jean (mengaku) _seme_, _so _pasti dia yang nyodok. Berarti Eren yang hamil. _Case closed_.

Jean tersadar ketika _parfait_nya sudah habis, dia memesan satu lagi dengan rasa stroberi kemudian melanjutkan lamunannya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah gerbang sekolah di depan kafe.

'_Kira-kira Eren lagi ngapain_, _ya_?' Ngupilin gajah. Ya belajarlah.

Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil _smartphone_ yang dari tadi menganggur di sana. Masih jam sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Jean tahu betul hari Sabtu begini sekolah Eren membunyikan bel pulang pada jam setengah dua siang. Masih lama. Tapi demi Eren, Jean sanggup menjadi nasi kering di pinggiran _magic jar_. Jean rela. Jean _rapopo_.

Tiba-tiba gerbang sekolah itu terbuka. Seorang siswa keluar dari sana. Disusul dua orang siswi yang keluar sambil cekikikan. Selanjutnya dua orang siswi lagi. Kemudian sepasang siswa dan siswi yang sepertinya berpacaran. Dan semakin banyak murid yang menyusul dari belakang.

'_Sudah pulang_? _Cepat sekali_!' Pekik Jean dalam hati. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berbaik hati, setelah ini Jean harus berterima kasih padanya. Dengan teliti Jean mencari-cari sang gebetan di antara kerumunan itu, bahkan dia tidak sadar ketika pesanannya sudah diantar. Tapi orang yang dicari tak kunjung muncul setelah lima belas menit berlalu.

Jean menghela napas. Menurut riset yang telah dilakukan Dr. Jean Kirschtein, pemuda _brunette_ itu akan langsung pulang setelah bel berbunyi, paling lama hanya sepuluh menit. Sepasang_ amber _miliknya menatap nanar _parfait _stroberi yang sudah di atas meja dan memakannya dengan sangat perlahan, seperti permaisuri yang baru dipinang raja yang tidak dicintainya.

Dia makan sambil masih melihat ke arah gerbang, tapi sorot matanya sudah tak seantusias tadi. Ah, ternyata Dewi Fortuna tukang PHP, Jean salah menilainya. Namun tiba-tiba orang yang ditunggu kemunculannya dari tadi keluar dari gerbang … bersama seorang laki-laki.

'_Siapa_?' Jean penasaran tingkat ababil. Jean tak pernah melihat Eren pulang dengan orang yang satu ini. Biasa Eren akan pulang bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang terlihat lebih cantik dari perempuan asli atau seorang gadis keturunan Asia yang bahkan kelihatan lebih jantan darinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan gerbang dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Jean menggenggam sendok _parfait_nya erat dan menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Orang itu mengacak-acak rambut Eren. Jean melotot dua detik, kemudian kembali menyipit. Eren kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang diperlakukan sererti itu, tapi dia diam saja. Jean memperhatikan orang itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Dia terbilang pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA, lebih pendek dari eren. '_Kuntet amat, kayak dedemit_.'

Sorot matanya tajam bagaikan elang. '_Cih_, _sok kece_.'

Rambutnya hitam dan lurus. '_Pasti pakai Tres*mme_.'

Poninya terbelah tepat di tengah jidat. '_Cuma perasaanku aja atau dia memang mirip sama cowok berisik doyan basketan dari _fandom_ sebelah_?'

Jean menyimpan baik-baik penampilan laki-laki itu dalam memorinya yang tak seberapa.

Ah, orang itu memeluk Eren sebentar, kemudian pergi. Jean melotot lagi, kali ini bola matanya hampir keluar. Astaga, Jean melihat betapa manisnya ekspresi Eren saat itu. Dia tampak sebal, namun semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas di pipinya yang menggembung. Jean naik darah, hampir saja dia menggebrak meja.

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—!" Kuda ngamuk. Hati-hati, dia belum suntik rabies.

Jean menggeram bagai kuda kepang. Dihabiskannya _parfait _yang sudah agak mencair tadi dengan brutal sampai otaknya beku. Dewi Fortuna memang tukang PHP, pemberi harkos dan perusak _kokoro_ ABG labil seperti Jean.

Jean marah. Jean kesal. Jean murka. Tapi Jean tidak putus asa. Demi dirinya dan seluruh homo di dunia, '_aku akan mencari tahu apa hubungan Eren dengan si cebol itu_!'

Ya, ya_._ Semoga beruntung, Jean!

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halo, jumpa lagi. Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena chapter dua ini pendek banget, saya ngerjain ini dalam keadaan WB /alesan. Dan maaf juga kalo garing, sekali lagi, saya ngerjain ini dalam keadaan WB /kicked.**

**Buat anon yang udah review, makasih banyak, ya. Maaf kalau saya update lebih lama dari perkiraan. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter kedua ini. **

**Akhir kata, **

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Ada beberapa kata tidak baku, alur mungkin terlalu cepat dan typo berserakan. Perhomoan antara Jean dan Eren. AU. OOC.**

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**This fanciftion © Backyard Panda**_

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

**Jean Naksir Tetangga**

Jean mengalami _shock_ ringan setelah kejadian di pagi menjelang siang tadi. Kini dia duduk di stasiun kereta sambil merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia masih galau, Jean tidak percaya kalau dia punya saingan (sebenarnya yang dibingungkan Jean adalah fakta bahwa saingannya juga laki-laki, dia cukup kaget mengetahui ada homo lain yang dekat dengan Eren), walaupun itu masuk akal mengingat wajah Eren yang manis.

Jean yakin seyakin-yakinnya, walau dia terjatuh pasti dia bisa bangkit lagi, saat dia tenggelam dia bisa berenang pas kepepet walau cuma bisa gaya anjing, jika dia tersesat dia bisa pulang pakai GPS. Namun, dia tanpa Eren tetaplah butiran debu.

Sungguh Jean merasa kalah saing dengan si kuntet tadi walaupun dia (merasa) lebih ganteng. Di saat seperti ini, dia tahu pasti siapa yang bisa membantunya. Yang pasti bukan peta atau ransel, tiada yang bisa menyamai kehebatan _skill_ idolanya. Nama Marco ada dalam _list_ teratas orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Jean pergi ke _supermarket_ terdekat untuk membeli krim anti noda hitam buat sogokan agar Marco bisa diajak kompromi.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari dalam rumah Marco. Si tuan rumah yang sedang _leyeh_-_leyeh_ dengan malas membukakan pintu untuk si tamu tak diundang.

"Marco, kita harus bicara." Jean meniru adegan saat seorang ayah ingin mengintrogasi anak gadisnya yang telah berbuat melenceng.

"Papa, aku tidak hamil. Sungguh." Dengan segenap kekurang kerjaannya, Marco menanggapi tingkah orang kurang waras itu.

Jean nyelonong masuk tanpa dipersilakan. Berhubung dia dan Marco bersahabat, hal itu dimaafkan saja. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Marco.

"Ini soal Eren," jawab Jean.

Marco pasang muka 'males banget', dia sudah lelah dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan gebetan sahabatnya itu. Selama sembilan bulan dia mengandung—maaf—selama sembilan bulan dia membantu Jean melakukan ini-itu demi mengetahui informasi-informasi umum sampai terlarang tentang Eren, sampai sekarang dia sama sekali belum mendengar kabar kedekatan mereka.

Jean mengangkat bungkusan berisi krim anti noda hitam. Marco berbinar melihat sogokan Jean. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Jadi … kemarin aku dan Eren sudah berkenalan secara langsung."

Marco mendelik tak percaya. "Ciyuz?"

Jean membuka kamus bahasa alien sebentar, kemudian menanggapi, "ciyuz beud."

Si pemuda bintik kelihatan senang alaynya ditanggapi, dia mulai antusias mendengar cerita temannya.

"Tadi aku ke kafe di depan sekolahnya. Tapi…." Jean menggantung kalimatnya supaya terdengar dramatis. Jemarinya saling bertaut di depan bibir, matanya melihat lawan bicara dengan serius. Marco diam saja menunggu Jean melanjutkan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Marco masih menunggu. Jean tanpa dosa beranjak dari sofa ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Entah Jean yang memang kurang ajar atau Marco yang kelewat bego, keduanya kembali duduk berhadapan dengan posisi semula saat Jean menggantung kalimatnya.

"ADA DEDEMIT YANG SEENAKNYA PELUK-PELUK EREN DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAHNYA! DEMI TUHAN, MARCO, KITA BAKAL CARI TAHU SIAPA ANAK KUNTET ITU! AARGH!"

Kuda ngamuk _season_ dua.

"Kita?" Marco menanggapi amukan kuda dengan pertanyaan sarkatis sambil pasang muka tidak tertarik. "Cari aja sendiri."

Mata Jean berkaca-kaca mau nangis, padahal dia sudah ngasih sogokan, tapi ternyata Marco tidak mau membantunya lagi. Haruskah sogokan Jean ditolak untuk yang ketiga kalinya?

"Marco Bodt sahabatku yang ganteng dan kece, masa iya setelah perjuangan sekian lama dan akhirnya aku bisa ngobrol langsung sama gebetan semua jadi sia-sia?"

"Siapa suruh kelamaan pedekate? Ujung-ujungnya itu anak diambil orang juga, kan?"

"Aku nungguin _timing_ yang bagus!"

"Pengecut, sih, pengecut aja."

Kretekk.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang retak.

"Marco, ayolaaah. Aku bahkan udah ngapalin lirik L*ila Canggung biar bisa duet sama dia!" Entahlah, Jean. Itu terdengar sangat tidak penting sebenarnya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghela napas malas. Ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya Jean merengek minta dibantu _stalking_. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Jean berbinar bahagia.

"Tapi aku butuh sogokan lebih dari ini," sambung Marco sambil mencampakkan bungkusan krim anti noda hitamnya ke muka Jean.

"Saya mengerti, _Ndoro_." Jean nungging dengan posisi pantat berhadapan dengan Marco.

Yang ditunggingi setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk menendang pantat burik itu, takut dibalas sama yang punya. Kata orang, ditendang kuda itu sakit banget.

Setelah itu mereka merencanakan taktik untuk melaksanakan aksi _stalking _untuk esok hari.

.

.

"Teropong?"

"Cek."

"Kaca pembesar?"

"Cek."

"Kacamata hitam?"

"Cek."

"Kegantengan?"

"1000% cek."

"Oke. Semua sudah lengkap. Tinggal menunggu target keluar dari ruangan"

Orang kurang waras memang pantasnya berkawan dengan orang yang kurang waras juga. Mereka selalu melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama sejak TK. Saat Jean kelaparan, Marco datang memberi makan. Saat Marco ingin pulang, Jean datang memberi tumpangan. Jean dan Marco memang bagaikan kuda dan penunggangnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di apartemen tempat Jean tinggal. Tepatnya di depan tangga lantai tiga dekat kamarnya Eren. Mereka sudah tahu jadwal target saat hari Minggu: lari pagi kemudian beristirahat di taman dekat sekolah Jean. Berhubung Eren biasa keluar dari kamarnya sekitar jam setengah tujuh, Marco menginap di tempat Jean supaya mereka bisa beraksi tepat waktu.

Tas ransel berisikan perlengkapan _stalking_ dipakai Jean di punggungnya dengan bangga, dia berasa sedang _cosplay_ jadi idolanya. Mereka sudah siap.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang tiga menit, target belum juga keluar dari persembunyiannya. Jean merasa _déjà vu_, tampaknya dia masih trauma soal kejadian pagi kemarin. Tangannya sudah berkeringat, dia mulai khawatir dirinya punya penyakit jantung.

"Kau yakin informasi kita masih akurat?"Tanya Marco.

"Minggu lalu dia masih keluar jam setengah tujuh, kok." Jean mengangguk, tapi dia ragu.

"Jangan-jangan…."

"JANGAN-JANGAN APA?!"

Klek. Suara pintu terbuka. Marco dengan sigap membekap mulut Jean, berharap yang baru keluar dari kamarnya tidak mendengar teriakan Jean barusan.

"Sst, dia keluar," bisiknya. Jean mengangguk.

Dengan harap-harap cemas yang setara dengan cemasnya penantian pengumuman SNMPTN, mereka berdua mencoba bersikap biasa saat Eren lewat nanti. Tapi….

Klek.

Setelah suara pintu ditutup sama sekali tak ada kejadian apa pun.

Jean mengintip dari balik dinding. Di depan kamar Eren memang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dua buah plastik hitam yang dia kenali sebagai sampah di sana.

"Kayanya dia memang nggak _jogging_ hari ini…." Ucap Jean lesu. Marco memberikan puk-puk untuk Jean. Mereka mengubah rencana hari itu sesegera mungkin.

.

.

"Cepat ketuk pintunya!"

"Sabar, kek! Orang lagi siap-siap juga!"

"Dih, kelamaan!"

Klek.

"Ada apa, sih, ribut-ribut? Eh?" Eren membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati dua orang sedang berdebat di sana.

"E-Eren … hai. Ehehe," kata Jean sambil menunjukkan senyum andalan.

"Hai, Jean. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Eren sebelum dia kelepasan tertawa melihat cengiran kuda barusan.

Jean melihat Marco, isyarat meminta bantuan. Marco melototi Jean, isyarat tidak mau memberikan bantuan. Eren menatap mereka, sedang berpikir apakah mereka sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Apa kau sedang senggang?" Jean kembali harap-harap cemas, kali ini setara dengan penantian keluarnya IPK, padahal dia lulus SMA saja belum.

Eren mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jean hampir bergelinding bahagia dibuatnya.

"Oh, iya. Ini teman dekatku, Marco. Apa dia juga boleh masuk?"

Marco tersenyum pada Eren, Eren membalas senyumannya. "Tentu saja boleh. Temannya Jean temanku juga."

Eren mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam. Setelah meletakkan alas kaki di atas rak sepatu, mereka duduk di atas karpet coklat yang berseberangan dengan letak televisi dengan meja bundar di tengah-tengahnya. Eren permisi ke dapur sebentar.

Marco dan Jean mulai jelalatan. Mereka mencari-cari sesuatu yang kira-kira berhubungan dengan si kuntet. Sejauh ini tidak ditemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan—belum, mungkin. Kamar Eren terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih, tak sedikitpun debu terlihat menempel di perabotannya. '_Tipe istri idaman_,' pikir Jean.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas sofa kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Pinset. Dan … beberapa helai bulu pendek namun tebal dan mencurigakan. Jean menerka, sebelum Eren membuka pintu tadi, dia sedang mencabuti bulu kakinya, atau mungkin bulu keteknya, atau mungkin bulu—

"Kalian suka jus jeruk?" Eren datang membuyarkan lamunan Jean tentang bulu. Dia membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk.

Marco tersenyum, "suka kok. Apa lagi Jean. Dia biasa menghabiskan empat liter jus jeruk dalam sehari."

Jean melotot tak percaya atas pengkhianatan temannya. Jean tak suka jeruk. Jean trauma sama jeruk karena saat dia masih normal dulu, cewek yang ditaksirnya lebih memilih cowok botak yang memberi sekeranjang kentang dari pada dia yang membawa seplastik jeruk penuh cinta. Mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan dia jadi homo ngenes.

Eren menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Wah, benarkah? Aku juga sangat suka jeruk. Kita sama!" Ucapnya senang.

Jean menciut, Marco menyeringai keji. Namun, Jean tahu cinta butuh pengorbanan. Sekalipun itu harus membuat dirinya mengenang trauma masa lalu.

Jean Kirschtein, 17 tahun, rela mati demi mendapatkan cinta sang_ uke_.

"T-tentu saja benar! Ahaha, kau tahu saja minuman kesukaanku. Ha … hahaha…."

Eren tersenyum sangat manis. Ooh, hati Jean terobati…

"Aku punya banyak persediaan. Kau akan kuberi jus jeruk kemasan satu setengah liter! Sebentar, ya!"

… setidaknya untuk sesaat.

Marco ngakak kayang melihat Jean hampir mati di tempat. Pemuda bintik sahabatnya itu tahu persis apa yang Jean tidak sukai. Jean melotot dengan tatapan '_setelah sekian lama kita menikah_,_ inikah balasanmu_?!'.

Dan lagi-lagi Eren kembali dengan membawa jus jeruk, kali ini dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Dia meletakkannya persis di depan Jean dan membuat kuda itu hampir berjengit ngeri.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Jean hanya tersenyum paksa sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mereka mengobrol sekedar membahas kegiatan sehari-hari. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar di ruangan itu. Tak sengaja sudut mata Marco menangkap sesuatu di balik rak kayu, dia menoleh ke sana. Ada sebuah rak dengan tiga laci yang ukurannya lebih kecil, itu sebabnya benda itu luput dari pandangan mereka tadi. Marco memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi. Di atasnya ada sesuatu, dua buah bingkai foto.

"Oh, yang itu keluargaku," kata Eren melihat Marco sedang memperhatikan potret keluarganya. Jean ikut melihat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Matanya mendelik seketika. Tak salah lagi, dia melihat laki-laki kuntet semalam di salah satu bingkai fotonya. Eren sedang memeluk tangannya mesra di sana.

"Kalau yang itu siapa? Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali," tanya Jean. Ada sedikit nada tak senang di sana.

"Oh, itu—"

"Eren, kenapa pintunya tidak kau kunci?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, ada tamu," kata orang itu.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Jean dengan foto tadi, kini dia makin dikejutkan dengan sosok yang baru saja datang. Bisa ditebak? Ya, sang dedemit legendaris yang sedang mereka selidiki. Orang yang membuat Jean galau semalaman, orang yang semalam memeluk Eren di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Jean menggeram _a la_ kuda kejepit. Marco sepertinya mengerti situasi melihat ayan temannya kumat begini. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jean untuk tetap tenang. Jean menurut saja, mengingat ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Siapa tahu dengan ini mereka bisa melakukan alkimia tanpa lingkaran transmutasi.

"Nii-_chan_! Kenapa cepat sekali datang?"

Eh? Nii-_chan_?

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yooow, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Sepertinya update-an kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya, ya. Maaf kalau saya membuat Anda menunggu.**

**Kali ini saya mau balas reviewnya di sini, ya.**

**allsundayjaegerjaquez****: Sudah di update, ya. Maaf saya buat kamu nahan ketawa di pagi hari. Semoga yang ini juga begitu ww.**

**masoAichan: Maaf update kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya, ya, Aichan. Kamu seratus persen benar, hanya dia yang bisa dinistakan dengan kata kuntet, hahaha.**

**iree: Sepertinya memang agak susah menistakan eren, tapi saya akan berusaha ke depannya, yosh!**

**Fvvn****: Reviewmu lagi-lagi membuatku berbunga, Fvvn-san. Saya tertawa nista membayangkan Jean fap-fap pake kaki. Semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan.**

**AlraNSD****: Sudah dilanjutkan, yaa.**

**Pixie YANK Sora****: Hahaha, sepertinya Yank-nee harus pake soundtrack juga kayak Jean ww. Terima kasih atas do'a untuk Jean, Yank-nee. Tapi sepertinya makin hari dia makin sial, hahaha.**

** .5872682****: Menistakan Jean memang punya kebahagiaan tersendiri, ya. Lol. Wah, senangnya review pertama di fandom ini kamu kaih buat saya~ Haha. Sudah dilanjut, yaa.**

**Mademoiselle Z****: Makasih banyak, Z-san!**

**Raydhen****: Kalo diliat orang dikira gila kali, ya, Kak ww. Nggak kok, gak ilang. Paling berkurang aja dikit /gak.**

**wiikun: Tentu saja Jean akan saya persulit, H4H4H4. Semoga chapter ini juga konyol, ya.**

**7th commander: Sudah diupdate, ya. Saya senang kamu tertarik.**

**TARNO TJAKEP: Tarno kampret. Jangan harap malam ini kau bisa tidur, sayang. Flame-mu sangat menggiurkan.**

**MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW, SAYA CINTA KALIAN SEMUA *tjipok*. Semoga chapter tiga ini tidak mengecewakan, ya. **

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**


End file.
